Imprisoned
by The Flower Bookworm
Summary: You can't leave this school. You can't enter it in normal ways either. You disappear one night, no one will know what happened to you and no one will find out. This happened to John, Rose, Dave and Jade. Ordinary kids to everyone but the head of the school. They're going to find out the deep secrets of the school with help and hopefully, burn it to the ground.


Okay so this is my first ever fanfiction and I really don't know what to say here...

It's technically a school AU but there are deep secrets in school. There's not much shipping in it so sorry, this is mainly just got friendship.

I don't own Homestuck, which you probably _already know. _I hope.

Anyway, please give tips to improve if you can or just review. I hope you enjoy!

"Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit."

A panting black haired boy sprinted around a corner, looking for some means of escape.

"Run! Come on..."

He whispered under his breath, still seeking for a passageway to escape into, taking in as much as he could of the empty street as he flashed past. Seeing what seemed to be just the thing he took a hurried look behind him before ducking into the alleyway.

Once in the narrow lane, the teenager allowed himself to go slower; all the while trying to keep stay alert, listening for any warning sounds. He kept a steady pace, moving swiftly and silently through the shadows.

Suddenly, he paused, listening intently to the night. All was silent, until the sound of a small patter of pebbles across tiles could be heard. Acting like a rabbit having scented a fox, he froze. As quickly as he dared, he swivelled on the spot. His breath came out in short sharp gasps, turning into mist in the cool winter air. Peering into the gloom surrounding him, he tried to see the figure he knew was there.

He saw nothing, but he heard the soft thump of someone landing on the ground, then the padding of feet coming closer.

A face moved into a beam of moonlight and he saw a wicked grin and two cerulean coloured eyes that he knew only too well staring back at him.

"Shit," The boy swore, realising the game was up and that he'd lost.

The smiling face knew it too, as it stepped further into the silvery light, a victorious look on the girl's face.

"Nice night for a walk, isn't it?" She smiled pleasantly, as the boy scowled at her, "Although, maybe not your reason for being here."

"Stop playing with me," Growled the dark haired boy, but his angry tone was made pointless by the fact he was shaking slightly.

The girl nodded her acceptance of his words, while casually taking out an eight-sided dice from her pocket and rubbing it between her fingers. She pretended not to see the boy glaring with hatred at her, merely smirking to herself.

"What do you want?" He snapped, even though he already knew the answer.

"_He_ sent me to fetch you," The girl wasn't looking at the boy as she spoke, instead seeming to become very interested in the dice in her hand.

"Well done to point out the obvious," He retorted, not ready to sympathize. Already his eyes were flicking around, looking for ways out of this situation, even going as far as seizing his would be opponent up, wondering if he could take her.

She shook her head, smiling in a less taunting way than usual. She knew what he was thinking,

"There's no point. Do you really think I didn't come with back up?" She tapped her foot on the ground twice. Instantaneously, figures slipped like shadows from the darkness. He whipped around, trying to keep his ground with these new threats. The girl waited patiently for him to turn back to her. When he did, he was glowering.

"What?" He spat, "Didn't he trust you to be able to get me alone?"

"He knows not to underestimate you," The dark haired girl told him shrewdly, watching him with interest, "He's not going to risk doing that again. Karkat."

To this Karkat merely looked daggers at the girl, who met his burning gaze evenly. In doing so he got a good look at her left eye before turning away quickly.

In an excuse not to look at her directly, he surveyed the people around her. All were in shadow, so he had no chance to see their faces. Inside he cursed. He would've liked to know which people to take revenge on once he had been dragged back to the hell they all lived in. Though he knew it wasn't fair to blame them, considering.

It wasn't until his gaze fell onto four lumps that didn't seem to be moving, did he start feeling truly angry. Looked like the master out his best for another job too.

The girl followed his gaze; she also stared at the heaps. Her face was blank when she turned back to him. However she soon fixed that, putting a taunting grin on her face as a replacement.

"Doesn't it make you feel better to know that you're not the most important job that has to be done, in the master's books?" The girl crowed, smirking at Karkat, "Oh no, you might've been downgraded to the second most important thing to deal with, compared to these. Yes, the master seemed to be quite excited about these ones, said they were special."

"Let's hope he thinks them special enough to not need to experiment on them," The teenager muttered, to which the girl pretended not to hear

"Considering that you pose the threat of escaping and telling the whole world about our "school"," She looked almost wistful at this to which Karkat politely ignored; he knew how she felt. She shook herself slightly and continued, "They must be something."

He threw caution to the wind when he snapped out at her, "Why don't you just run! You're trusted enough so that you could get far enough and expose him! Why do you insist on capturing me and taking me back, when I know that you want to do exactly what I'm doing! So why?"

The usually spiteful face softened as she smiled sadly at him, "You know as well as I do, that if I do that then it's my life on the hook. There's no use saying that I could get free, because I couldn't eventually he would catch up to me and take me back, maybe even kill me. It's doing the jobs I'm told to do or death, you know that."

"Vriska..." He murmured, taking a step forward.

All the shadows moved in an instant, all pulling out weapons and pointing the gleaming blades at Karkat.

Vriska's face hardened and her voice was cold when she advised, "Stay where you are if you know what's good for you." More quietly she whispered, "I don't need anyone's sympathy. It's the same for all of us."

Not happy about it, but nevertheless accepting, Karkat took a step back hands up.

"There. Happy?" He asked this time meeting Vriska's gaze without flinching away; even with his hands up, he stood defiantly.

Now it was Vriska's turn to look away, unsettled by looking into his fiery eyes glaring at her.

Turning away, she nodded at one of her accomplices, who returned the nod before coming over to Karkat and tying his hands behind his back. As much as he tried, he couldn't get a glimpse of the person's face that was doing some excellent knots that he definitely couldn't get out of. He now noticed all of them were wearing hoods to keep their faces in the dark and hidden from him. Obviously someone didn't want him seeking revenge.

The many people closing around him, forcing him to move, prevented him from seeing Vriska again. Which he was more than happy about, he felt too weary to do any more talking with her.

Suddenly he felt very tired as the full force of his failed escape attempt blew down on him and he looked down at what would soon be his new classmates getting dragged along next to him.

Sadly, he inspected their peaceful faces, noting that they looked like too sets of siblings, two with blonde hair, two with dark. Sighing he looked away from them, wishing them good luck inside, while hoping they wouldn't have to go through the same hell he'd gone through and was still going through.

But he knew it was pointless.


End file.
